My Precious Sasuke
by BlackNinja0227
Summary: After Itachi's death people moved on so why cant Itachi? If you dont like kissing between guys then dont read. There's all so feeling but thats it. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

My Precious Sasuke

Don't Own Nothing but my evil thoughts

Sasuke

_It's not fair, none of this shouldn't have happened but I guess life is not fair. I wish I was there to help him. He was there every time I needed him but that one time he needed me I….They took him away from me. Those bastards._

It been awhile since Itachi died. There doesn't go a time where I don't think about that day. Hid cold dead body, all the blood, and the faces of the people that took everything from me. I refuse to call them Father and Mother after what they've done. Such unthinkable thinks they did to him. I try not to think about it but it just comes out of no where. Just to show me the grief bonds of blood have given me.

I wake up to go to school. I was drenched from sweat from another nightmare. I always have it and it doesn't get easier. I walked down stairs for some breakfast from Uncle Madara. Ever since they took those people to jail for what they did, I lived with him ever since. He went threw the same thing. His brother died from crazy people so he understands what I'm going through. I like him, He's a nice guy to talk to. When I'm with him I can finally get rid of those thoughts. I tell him my nightmares and listens.

I leave for another day of school and the usual happens Naruto goofing of, Kiba get mad at Naruto, Shikamaru complaining at there foolishness, and Choji laughing at them while eating chips. Sometimes the upper classmen Neji and TenTen would visit because there bored.

I'm stayed late to help some friends and now Madara was going to get mad at me. I running home when I stop in front of my old house. The house where he died in cold blood. I turn to keep running when I her my name being called. I stop and turn around to see who called me but I see no one. I stop to look at my house. In the window… was…someone there? Then the figure moved back from the window and disappeared. What was that? Was it in my head? Every cell in my body told me to run that it wasn't safe but I also felt a pull coming from the building so I went against the safe feeling and jumped the gate. I did a quick scan of the area for a way in. When I came back the front of the house the door was open but it wasn't before…Even this though this is stupid, I went in any ways.

As I walked though the house I tried to find the figure I saw earlier but I was distracted by everything I saw. Memories played through my head like a movie then my bloody brother came into mind. How did it even come to this? Why did they do it? When I finally focused of reality I was in front of Itachi's bedroom door. My hair on my neck was standing up, I was shaking and I was sweating. I was scared out of my mind but I felt like if I went in there…I don't know just something is all I can say. I don't know if its good or bad but I opened the door. I saw nothing, it was how it was before. Was this feeling wrong? I walked over to the window where I saw the figure and looked out the window. Maybe It was in my head. Then I heard the door slam behind me. Maybe not.

I didn't look back, I was to scared to. I didn't move, I didn't speak. I just stood there waiting for whatever it was to make a move. I then heard foot steps coming toward me. I was going to die, I was going to die because I was curious. I see this on TV on the time when people would just stand there and let them be killed. I would always call them stupid for not fighting back but I even though it was just acting I understood. The fear in my heart stopped me from doing anything. I felt so useless. Foot steps stopped like and an inch from me. What was he going to do? I wish he'd hurry up and leave IF he intends to let me live. At the corner of my eye I saw his hand he was reaching for my face. When he slide his head down my face and shut my eyes.

"Sasuke…" he whispered ever so slow.

He knew my name. Did he know my curious ways and tricked me. Then I replayed what he just said in my head _Sasuke…_ That voice it sounded like… no…I refuse to believe it. My eyes threaten to cry but I held them back. I found the courage to look at this mans face to test what I thought was right. I was right. It was him. It was my brother.

"I…Itachi. How…?" He just hugged me. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I hugged him tightly and I cried my eyes out on his suit he was wearing.

"Where were you? I thought you died that day. Do you know how broken down I was? If you were alive why didn't you tell me?"

"My Sasuke…My precious Sasuke." Something was off. Usually when I was mad at him. He would say sorry over and over until I wasn't mad any more but right now he seemed to be in his own world. I looked up at him and noticed something. His eyes they were red as blood.

I tried to step back but he felt my motion and held me tighter.

"Itachi?" He grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled my head back. He looked deep into eyes and smiled with that gentle smile he always used. His eyes looked like it was blood itself up close. I was drowning in his eyes and that terrified me. I'm begging him though my tears " Itachi…Stop…Please…Your scaring me… Sto-" My brother kissed me, deeply. He got me with my mouth open. When his tongue touched mine I tied my hardest to pull away from him. It was because his tongue tasted so metallic, it tasted like blood. I mange to get out of his hold and I run for the door. I try to open it but it was locked. That didn't make any sense, the door didn't have a lock on it. Realizing that I couldn't escape I turn around and backed against the door. Itachi no…my brother wouldn't do those things to me. That thing was walking toward me again repeating my name. I slid to the floor with the feeling of hope gone. When he came within three feet tears started falling from my face.

Two feet " Please stop….WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

One feet " Stay away…please." I'm begged.

One inch, he gets down on one knee and looks in to my eyes again. Out of no where he grabs my face, pulls it toward him, and laughs. I'm tried to make him let me go but I cant do it. "But Sasuke…" He then smashes my head on the door applying pressure with every minute. I screamed at the pain of my head. I grab his arm in hope of pulling it off even a little to reduce the pain. He put his lips to my ears and whispers "…What I want is you Sasuke, my precious Sasuke." He was going to something I don't know what but something. At the fear of this I screamed at the top of my voice. I screamed out of pure fear. As I was about give up all hope the whole room lit up in a white light. That thing appear to ether be scared or hurt by the light and eventually disappeared the light leaving with him. It was dark in the room and it grew darker and darker. Wait… that was my consciousness slipping away. As I fell in to a deep sleep I heard someone shaking me and calling my name. I could figure it out I was to tired to try and put his voice with a face. So I just slept.


	2. Chapter 2

My Precious Brother

I wake up to a dark room, a white ceiling, and a headache. I sit up and look around. I was in my room. How did I get here? My question was answered when Uncle Madara walked in. When he looked at me there was so many expressions on his face. Surprise, relieve, than anger. He walked over to me, grabbed my shirt, and pulled me to his face.

"Are you crazy? Not only do you stay out late without telling me but you go in that house." I was surprised by his anger. I knew he would be mad but this is beyond what I thought. He was half yelling . "Your lucky I went looking for you. When I heard you scream, do you know how terrified I was. I walk in to see you passed out on the floor…" I was feeling really bad. I did mean to worry I just wasn't thinking. Which is not like me at all.

He lets go of my shirt and sits on the bed. I look down, avoiding the look in his eyes as he looks at me from his seat. He then stares at the wall in front of him and puts his face in hands. In a calmer voice he tells me "… I was scared, Sasuke. I thought I had lost you too." I know he was remembering his brother. "Uncle". He then looks at me wondering what I called his attention for.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." This seemed to stop his saddened face but not his worrying. "Sasuke…why did you scream? Did something scare you?"

"I…I don't remember."

"That's ok, just gets some rest."

He leaves for the door to go to bed but, then stops and turn to face me."You don't have to go to school tomorrow but you would have to be alone if you stay, ok?

"Yeah." then left closing the door behind him.

When the door closes, I lay back against my pillow looking at the ceiling. I lied about not remembering_. How could anybody forget? I could still taste the blood on my tongue. I can't believed Itachi kissed me like that. No, that wasn't Itachi. His caring brother would never force anything on him._ I was tired of thinking about this so I just went to sleep after I brushed by teeth…twice.

When I woke up this morning, I felt different. No, today felt different. Then I realized that I wasn't tired like the other mornings. It's probably because I didn't have that nightmare again. I got dressed for school and headed down stairs. I grabbed some breakfast, ate I quick, and was about to leave for school when Madara stopped me.

"Are your sure you want to go to school?"

"Yeah, I actually feel pretty good today." that brought a smile to his face, which he needed.

"Fine. Have fun at school today."

"Fun and school don't mix Uncle." I said as I finally left, as I was walking towards the house again. I looked to see if I saw the look alike but, I didn't see him so I just continued with my day.

It was finally lunchtime and that's when all of our friends just sat together boys and girls. The boys on one side and the few girls I have as friends on the other. All girls annoyed me, they just annoyed me less, only reason why I have them near me. Ino and Sakura always fight on who gets to sit next to me so I start sitting in between Naruto and Shikamaru. As soon as I mentioned they'll be leaving Hinata alone they give up. All I really do at lunch is listen around and eat quietly. I cant say the same for the rest. Well…most, since Shikamaru and Choji are different from Naruto.

When I got up to leave, I don't know why but its like every body had to know where I'm going like there my mother. Naruto to was the first to say something " Where you going?"

"To the Restroom if you must know."

Then this smile just grew on his face. "O come on, you can tell everybody about your make out time."

I could feel Sakura and Ino furry from a mile away. I sigh at the idiot. Then I thought of something to shut him up.

"You make it sounds like you want me to find a girlfriend or something."

This made Sakura and Ino stand up and jump Naruto, telling him to keep his mouth shut. Everybody but, Sakura and Ino could tell it was his plan and they all just laughed. I snickered as I left.

As I walk down the hallway to the restroom I hear someone whisper my name. I turned around to see who called me but I saw no one. At first I thought it was Naruto trying to get me back but I would be able to recognize his goofy voice anywhere. So I just continued to walk. I turn the corner to where I see the boys restroom door next to the girls. As I opened the door I saw something at the of my eye. I look over to see nothing. Something was wrong but I just ignored the feeling and went in the bathroom. As I washed my hands I thought I heard a noise behind me. I look in the mirror then look behind me to double check but no one was there. When I turn to look in the mirror it was him. I backed away from the mirror and try to turn but he grabs me from behind. One arm wrapped around my chest to hold my arms down and with his other arm he uses his hand to cover my mouth.

I try to get myself free but it was useless. He puts his mouth near my ear and tells me " Long time no see. I guess I can trust you to not make any loud noises." He nods my head and releases my mouth. It would be stupid to shout for help. One, I don't know if this is in my head or real. Two, my pride would never live it down. Three, I needed information. So I turn my head to get a side glace at him and ask " Before, I asked you what you wanted with me and you said it was me that you wanted. What exactly do you want with me?"

"Well, Sasuke, what I want is your body." That had multiple means to it. I just hope it wasn't what I thought he meant. I had to keep cool. I could tell by his deranged smile that fear was his fun and if you take away the fun you take away the interest.

"What about my body?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you Sasuke?

He grabs my head with his free hand and turns my head towards the mirror.

"I want to fuck your brains out but there's more…" He lets go of my head and pulls my collar out a little to show my neck. He then smells my neck and licks my neck as I shiver.

"…I want to make you scream my name, I want to see your ass bleed, do you want me to go on?"

"Why, to me?"

"I crave you. I want you. I love you. Is that wrong?"

"What kind of love is-"

"I'm tired of hearing you talk."

He licks once more and he bites deeply in the shoulders. I scream from the extreme pain he was giving me. After a few seconds he throws me to the restroom wall he disappears leave a small echoed laugh. There was blood all over me and still coming.

I couldn't stay there and bleed to death, I need the nurse. I got up started walking. I wanted to avoid as much attention as possible but I had a feeling that it would be the opposite. I saw Naruto walk out. His face full of fear when he looked at me. As he ran toward me, I felt my eyes closing and I fell to the floor with my knees hit floor first then my back. As my eyes fight to keep them self open, I saw all of them rushing over me. Sakura crying, Ino panicking, Naruto yelling at me to stay awake, Shikamaru telling Choji and Kiba to carry me to the nurse. When my eyes finally closed, I sighed in my head.

_There over react._

**I know I keep ending this with Sasuke fainting but I just like it like that. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this is the third one, YEAH. Hope you enjoy.

(Young Sasuke Voice)

_I see Itachi in his room sitting on the floor but he didn't seem right. "Itachi. What's the matter? Are you not feeling well?"_

_He's breathing a little harder then I'm use to. I reach up to feel his head but he suddenly grabs my arm. Hard._

"_Itachi…let me go, your hurting me." I try to pull away but he wont let go. He forces me on my back and pins my hands above me with one hand and lifts my shirt with his other._

"_Itachi…Stop it." He stops but not because I said so. It looks like he was going to say something but his mouth just continue to open. When I thought his mouth reached his limit, I heard a rip. It was the sides of his mouth that ripped as he forced his mouth to open. He grew his mouth to a 90 degree angle. Then blood started spit out like a water fountain on my face._

"_Stop…Stop."_

I jerked my self up from my nightmare. I'm drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. I find a trash can to vomit in.

"Man, you had quite the dream."

I look up to see the school nurse, Tsunade, turned toward her desk. I really don't like the lady, she's the one that annoys me the most…

"I patched you up. Does you shoulder still hurt?'

…but she knows her stuff. I'm still wondering why a woman with this much skill works at a school.

"No"

"Good."

She gets up from her desk, grabs her clipboard, and find s chair nest to the bed I'm laying on. She moves my arm to check how great of a pain it caused. It still hurt but it didn't hurt as bad as before. As she wrote some things on here clipboard she asked "Care to explain what happened."

"I wish I could explain my self."

"Explain what you know."

"Someone grabbed me from behind and bit me. That it"

"That's unlike you to let your guard down. Stupid kids these days."

That why I don't like her. She likes to push my buttons. I think she could sense my irritation because she spoke in a more serious tone.

"I called your Uncle but he seemed real busy so I offered myself to you drive home. He thanked me and went back to work. So I want you to stay here in the office 'till its time to go. If you feeling good enough, you can help me with my work if you like."

I sighed and just went back to sleep.

"Hey, Get up. It time to go."

I hear her loud and clear but I feel tired so I ignore her.

I hear her laugh a little. "Oh you feeling tired maybe I should give you an injection to help your energy."

I sit up to see the needle already near my arm. I look at her like she's asked if I'm a girl.

"Are you crazy?"

"Hey, you didn't get up, I was worried." she said that in such an obvious sarcastic way. "Anyways lets go." I follow her to her car, get in, and enjoy the drive. When we reach my house I get out to start walking but I was stopped from the pull of my arm. I look back to see Tsunade.

"What?"

"Just because I'm mean doesn't mean I care. I want you to put some medicine on that wound you, understand? I know how you get."

"Ok, Ok I'll put medicine on it." I close the door and watch her leave. I walk into my own house and see my Uncle sleeping on the couch. I didn't want to wake him but if I let him sleep wondering about me he'd have nightmares, trust me it happened before. I gently shook his shoulders and he bolted right up. He looked at me. He stood up from the couch and asked "How's your shoulder."

"Its ok. She just said to put medicine on it."

He sighed in relieve. "Good."

I walked around him to reach up stairs so I could go to bed. Halfway up the stairs I hear "Your not making enemies, are you?"

"Uncle, I avoid it as much as I can."

I open the door, walk in, and fall on my bed. As I lay there on my back with eyes closed, I hear the door close. I thought it was Uncle Madara but he would have at least said something. I sit up to see him again so I tense up but there was something different about him. He was wearing a white suit instead of a black one. His skin wasn't red like the other his skin was normal like…and the gentle look in his eye.

"Itachi?"

"Hello, Sasuke"

He starts to walk toward me. The closer he got the further I crawled back toward the wall.

"Stop." I said calmly and he did to my surprise. "How do I know if you're the real Itachi and not like the imposter?" He said nothing for a bit but he finally spoke.

"I don't know if you were still conscious but before the other hurt you further, there was a white light, do you remember?"Maybe it was him that saved me. The white suit and the white light do give away hints.

"That was you?"

"Yes."

With no other questions, I ran to him and hugged him as tightly as I could, pretty much waterfalls falling from my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, My death was not your fault."

"But…the one time you needed help I wasn't there. They did this to you."

He pulled me away from him and looked me in the eyes.

"Sasuke, how could I ever move on knowing that your blaming yourself for something that wasn't even your fault." It was Itachi. He's the only person that made me stop crying ever, and I rarely do.

"Sasuke, please listen. I don't have much time left."

I'm done crying. If my brother needs my help then I'll do everything in my power to do so.

"What do you need?"

**LATER**

I open the door to my old house and I go straight for Itachi's door. I want to open the door but I'm to scared to. As if sensing my frustration, the door opened on its own_._ I walking in slowly. I jump when I hear the door slam behind me. I turn around to see if the look alike was there but he wasn't. I hated his tricks. When I turned back around, his face was centimeters from mine. I fell backwards from the surprise.

"Well, well. Didn't expect you to come to me willingly. Why the sudden change?"

He walked around me in circles. I got up and said "I wanted to tell you something." I look down at my feet getting ready for what I'm about to say. It was so embarrassing.

"What could you possibly want to talk about, Sasuke? Unless you want to talk about giving yourself to me than you just walked into hell."

"But that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I know I'm blushing because I could feel it on my face. He seemed confused. I'm sure he was thinking this was a trap but that thought disappeared as his deranged smile surfaced. He stops his circling in front of me. He tilts my head up and asks "What do you want?"

I look away for a second then i look deep into his bloody red eyes.

"I want you to take and make me yours."


	4. Chapter 4

I know its been a long time since I wrote any thing I was on vacation with family. Victorville, California and Inglewood, California. California is the best. Anyway finally the last chapter. Sorry I think I suck at long ones but love this ending. There's masturbation in here if you must know.

My Precious Sasuke

"Prove it."

"How."

"You tell me."

He then walks toward a chair, sits, and folds his arms waiting for me to make my move. I thought my blushed face would be enough but I had to try harder. I walked over to him and kissed him as I leaded to his level. I had one hand on left arm of the chair and the other on the right. I then licked his lip for entrance which he gives me. I could still taste the blood on his tongue but I ignored it. He reaches to grabs my leg and pulls me toward him to sit on his lap. With my legs resting on the side of his waist, I put my arms around his neck. I stop for air but I'm pulled back. I try do pull away but he was to strong.

He finally lets go and I let out a loud gasp, try to get air in my lungs. As I pant he rips my shirt off and throws it to the side. With his hands he plays with both of my nipples using his thumbs. One going clockwise and the other counterclockwise. I grab his hands hoping to make them stop. I couldn't stop shaking and it felt weird. He takes note of this and asks "Why are you trying to make me stop? I thought you wanted to be mine?"

"I do, its just I've just…never…did this before."

He suddenly pushed me of his lap to the middle of the room. He didn't even feel or see his hand. I tried to sit up but he pushes me back down. His smile was ever more frightening then before. He pulls at my jeans, breaking the buttoning and the zipper.

He reaches down my jeans and grabs my cock painfully. I throw my head back to the floor as I scream in pain. I tried to push his hand away with mine but he just grabs both my wrists and pins them above my head. He puts his lip down to my ear " I'm going to rip you to shred."

"Please…let go…it hurts."

"I guess I'm going to have to train you first so I don't break you. Have you ever jerked off before?" When I didn't answer he squeezed by cock harder which made me scream louder.

"No…I haven't…so please."

He released the cock which put me at ease. He pulled my jeans off leaving my boxers.

He lowered his head next to my neck and bit me. As I yelped, I could feel the blood drop going down my neck. He then licks the blood like it was his favorite snack, getting every drop. As he licked it, I could feel his hand rubbing my cock from the layer of my boxers. I would at least try to stop him but he has me pined down. The worst of it was that I was starting to get hard. I sealed my lips to stop the noises from coming out but it was hard to do. It felt great. I never knew it would feel this good. I thought about it but my pride wouldn't let me do it. Remember your first masturbation? Yes, I'm talk to you the reader and this will be the only time I will so enjoy it….

He's now moving it in a circular motion. I was shaking and twitching uncontrollably. Damn my body. He's pushing all the right buttons, maybe extra. I felt so good I want more but I couldn't, not now.

"Please…stop…I can't…anymore.

"Getting ready to come? Let me help you"

He removes my boxers and starts to jerk me off. I could no longer hold my voice in and start moaning so loud. I would never live this down. I couldn't stop moving around. My body wouldn't listen to me. I then felt something hot in my stomach. My mind was to much in a daze to figure out what it was.

"Ah Ah some-mmmm-things-AH-coming…Ah-aaaahhhhh."

"You came a lot. What a good boy you are." He started groping my ass and that made me tense up. I wasn't going to let him stick that in me. As soon as he released my hands I crawled as fast as I can to get away. When I got to the door, I tried to open it but it was lock. It did even have a lock on it how did they do that. I then felt an arm around my waist. I was foolish to turn my back on him. He tried to pull me away from the door but I hung onto the door like my life depended on it. I might have though.

"Don't worry it pain will go away eventually."

I had chills going up and down my body. I don't know how much I could take. I probably wouldn't survive what he had planed. Help me…someone…anyone.

As on cue, the light surrounded the room just like last time but something was different. The look alike didn't disappear like last time. He seemed trapped and weakened. When I push him off of me, there was no struggle. No, to say it better he couldn't struggle. He couldn't move. Just in case, I backed away from him toward the window. I didn't take my eyes off him for a will. I then felt a blanket wrap around me. When I looked behind me it was Itachi. I was glad to see him but mad.

"What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry. I had to wait 'till he let his guard down."

"I'm pretty sure he let it down a couple of times."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"You….Bustard"

We look to see the look alike glaring at us.

"You tricked me" I had to smile at him just to mess with him.

"Yup, Itachi came to me and we made this plan. Now its time for you to go."

"Ha…You think you can get rid of me that easy?"

He then looks at Itachi. "He knows he cant get rid of me. Ask him."

What was he talking about? Was he trying to pull something?

"Itachi, what is he talking about?"

He looked at me ready to say something but he then turned his head back in the other direction.

"Itachi…" I wanted to know what was bothering my brother but he wouldn't let me. I turn back to the look alike.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh your brother didn't tell you why he had to hunt me down? Did he ever try to explain it?"

"He doesn't need to explain it, I trust my brother fully. If he doesn't want me to know that's fine."

"O really…What if I told you that Itachi hunted me down to keep me quiet."

"That's enough." Itachi jumps in. "Its time to end this." He walks up to him and puts his right hand on his head. "Any last words."

"I wish I was able to see the look on his face when you told him."

Then something weird happened it was like he sucked him in from his hand. I thought he was going to destroy him. What was he doing?

"I thought you were going to get rid of him?"

"…."

"Aren't you going to destroy him before he gets out of hand again?"

"…."

"ANWSER ME!"

Then suddenly he's right in front of me. He grabs my chin and pulls me up for a kiss. At first is was scared thinking maybe the look alike took over but this was different. He was gentle, unlike the look alike who forced me. The strange thing is, I didn't fight back. I…actually liked it. When out lips parted I couldn't face him so I dug my face in his chest.

"Why…didn't you tell me?"

"I was but out parents got in the way. The day I died I was going to tell you how I felt but our parents found out how I felt about you. They demanded that I go, that I never was allowed to see you again. I refused and…. You know what happened." He ended the sentence with a chuckle. How could he just act like it was nothing. They murdered him in cold blood and he just laughs.

"I'm so sorry." I couldn't help crying now the tears was being absorbed by his suit. I felt hands on both sides of my face as he pulled his face toward him. He kissed my head lightly and smiled.

"You did nothing wrong. What happens, happens. You cant stay sad forever. Life doesn't stop because one death, you have to live on with your life."

"I don't want to life with out you.""Sasuke…That makes me sad, do you want to make me sad?" I shake my head. "Then please try to life your to the fullest for the both of us, Ok." I nod and he smiles. He gives me one last kiss and disappeared.

_I lived my life like he said. I became a police officer. As time went on I got promotion after promotion. I stopped at the going at CIA. Believe it or not Shikamaru and Naruto ended up there so I just stayed with them. It was fun though. We were the three man team that everybody called. Shikamaru was the brains, Naruto was strong but he screwed up a lot so I was there to stop his screw up and be the life saver. We had a lot of good times. I died on my last mission. I fell into a trap and was kidnapped. Naruto saved me and as we were about to leave I saw a guy with a gun and he was aiming at Naruto. There was no time to warn him so…I took the bullet. It was a wound to the heart .At that moment, back up came and picked us up. I died in the helicopter that picked us up. The last thing I heard was Naruto yelling my name, tell me to stay awake. It was weird because I knew I wasn't going to make it, I also felt calm. _

_I went to my own funereal. All my friends from high school was there. I was amazed with how they all grown up, especially Kiba. Naruto was a wreck. He blamed him self for not seeing the guy. Shikamaru tried to talk to him but it didn't help. I had to help him. When he was home alone I visited him. At first it freaked him out but he calmed down. He reminded me of myself when I had a talk with Itachi after his death. He kept saying that he was sorry but this is all I said._

"_You did nothing wrong. What happens, happens. You cant stay sad forever. Life doesn't stop because one death, you have to live on with your life."_

_All he could say was thank you as I left. As I walked down the street. A bright light appeared out of no where in the direction I was going. I was about to run but a familiar figure appeared. I knew right away that it was Itachi. I ran up to him and kissed him deeply._

"_I'm proud of you Sasuke."_

"_I know."_

"_Shall we go."_

"_Yes."_

_We both walk into the light, hand and hand._

Please review or I will get my pet ghost on you. GRRRR.


End file.
